


ain't steady, you look ready (to go all the way)

by orphan_account



Series: hit send [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deepthroating, Drunk Texting, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, hwa: am i tho, sang: but...ur straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From: Yeosang[3:15 am]clap these cheeks hyung :((From: seonghwa hyung[3:35 am]..Yeosang?[3:35 am]Are you okay?





	ain't steady, you look ready (to go all the way)

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure how i feel about this but i hope you enjoy it!! i adore seongsang ;-;

**From: Yeosang**

_[3:12 am] _heyy

_[3:12 am] _let’s fuck!!. .give me brain

_[3:13 am] _pls

_ [3:15 am]_ clap these cheeks hyung :((

**From:** **seonghwa hyung**

_ [3:35 am] _..Yeosang?

_ [3:35 am] _Are you okay?

**From: Yeosang**

_ [3:40 am] _hi, this is wooyoung!!! yeosangs okay hes just suuuper drunk lol 

_ [3:40 am] _hell be okay tho :) gn!!

/

“...I texted Seonghwa hyung last night?” Yeosang grumbles to himself, carefully scrolling through his notifications. 

It’s almost two p.m. and he’s just woken up, head pounding and his mouth feeling drier than the Sahara. There’s a text notification from Seonghwa that says _ Alright thanks._, which is weird because Yeosang doesn’t remember texting him at all.

He taps on it, curious.

“What the fuck...? Did _I_ type this? Holy shit,” Yeosang breathes, panic rising in his chest as he reads over the messages. Specifically, the messages _ he _sent. He stares at his phone screen in shock.

Fueled by panic, his thumbs start flying across the keyboard on their own accord.

**From: Yeosang**

_ [1:56 pm] _hyung. i’m so sorry

_ [1:57 pm] _holy shit i don’t even know what to say

_ [1:57 pm] _i was so out of it last night...please don’t hate me.

He locks his phone and buries his face into his pillow in a half-serious attempt to stop breathing.

He fucked up. Majorly.

/

To his relief, they agree to forget about it.

“It’s fine,” Seonghwa reassures him two days after the incident, completely genuine. “You were drunk, Yeosang. It happens. We’ll forget about it.”

“Are you sure?” Yeosang mumbles, still plagued with guilt and shame towards the older. 

Seonghwa smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “Yeah. Don’t worry.”

They return to normal, and things are fine—

until it happens again that weekend. 

This time, somehow, it’s considerably worse.

**From: Yeosang**

_ [12:21 am] _seonghwa hyung

_ [12:21 am] _imy

_ [12:21 am] _send cock pic

**From: seonghwa hyung **

_ [12:29 am] _I

_ [12:29 am] _Where are you?

**From: Yeosang**

_ [12:30 am] _omg!!

_ [12:30 am] _im at a party

_ [12:30 am] _u know choi san?? he’s

**From: seonghwa hyung **

_ [12:33 am] _Okay. Do you need a ride home? I can pick you up.

**From: Yeosang**

_ [12:33 am] _i hve smth specific in mind to ride..

_ [12:34 am] _lol 

_ [12:34 am] _wanna spell coconut for u hyung xx

**From: seonghwa hyung**

_ [12:37 am] _Ah.. let’s talk tomorrow.

_ [12:37 am] _Stay safe :)

Unfortunately for Yeosang, tomorrow comes.

“We should talk,” Seonghwa tells him the moment he opens the door to his and Wooyoung’s shared apartment, the latter currently absent at the movies.

Yeosang nods, silent. His face burns with embarrassment as he allows Seonghwa inside and locks the door behind him.

They decide to sit at Yeosang’s tiny dining table. Seonghwa’s dressed slightly nicer than normal, he notices. The older catches him eyeing his attire and smiles wanly.

“I had an interview this morning.”

“Oh. For?”

”A job at a local pharmacy.”

”How was it?”

“Good...anyways, Yeosang-ah.” Seonghwa starts, adopting that tone that makes Yeosang feel like a child. Yeosang nods for him to continue, staring down at his lap.

“I want you to be honest with me. Okay?” Seonghwa asks him, voice calm. Yeosang bites the inside of his cheek and nods again.

“Do you like me?”

Oh.

Yeosang looks up.

“Um…” He thinks about it for a moment. _ Does _he like Seonghwa? He’s never really considered it. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Seonghwa nods, slowly, looking somewhat conflicted. “The drunk texts you send me. Do you mean them?”

He peers at Yeosang with soft, nonjudgmental eyes from across the table. Yeosang feels his chest tighten with shame regardless of the sentiment.

“I...this is really embarrassing,” Yeosang sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He contemplates his answer in silence for a moment, torn between lying and telling the truth. 

He decides on the latter, figuring it’s the only way to resolve the situation at hand.

“Kind of. Yes. Like...obviously not exactly what the messages entail, but. Yes.” Yeosang refuses to look at Seonghwa as he admits it. “Though, maybe I don’t know for sure?”

“Okay,” Seonghwa responds. His tone is gentle, understanding. 

Their conversation is interrupted by a moment of thought-filled silence as they contemplate where to go from there. 

Seonghwa breaks it first.

“Do you want to try? So you can be sure,” he suggests, and Yeosang thinks his heart might’ve actually fallen out of his ass.

“Try? Try...what, hyung?” he questions, panic lacing his words. 

“Um. Sexual things, Yeosang. _ Only _ if you’re comfortable with it.”

Yeosang’s pulse threatens to slip into overdrive. “I—hyung. I thought you were strictly straight. Forget the possibility of _ me _being uncomfortable, what about you?”

Seonghwa shoots him a disapproving look. “You matter in this just as much as I do, Yeosang. And I’m willing to help you figure things out. That goes past my sexuality—I want to help _ you, _understand?” 

Yeosang hates to admit it, but having Seonghwa speak that way to him is a significant turn-on. He struggles to make a decision at first, but realizes that it’s essentially _ now _or, possibly,_ never. _

“How far would it go?” he asks, the words barely making it past his lips. He feels small and unsure.

Seonghwa’s quick to answer him. “However far you’d want it to go. But it might be better if we...started slow.”

“Are you sure about this?” Yeosang murmurs. Seonghwa’s fingers twitch minutely, like he wants to reach out.

“Yes. Are you?”

Yeosang blinks, “Yeah. I am. Thank you.”

“Okay. Where..._ how _do you want to start?” Seonghwa asks him. Yeosang watches as he casually slips off his blazer and drapes it over the back of his chair. It causes his stomach to erupt with butterflies.

“Let me brush my teeth real quick first, I just had coffee. It’ll only be a minute.” He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom.

Yeosang returns three minutes later with minty fresh breath and a nervous frown on his face. He stands near the table for a moment, not quite knowing where to go or what to do. 

Luckily, Seonghwa approaches him first.

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs reassuringly as he walks over to him. Yeosang’s heart skips a beat when Seonghwa leans in, close enough for Yeosang to see the details of his face. He’s fairly familiar with the proximity, but the context, it’s—new.

“Sorry. I guess, can we kiss? Is that okay?” Yeosang asks, voice slightly hoarse. He’s anxious.

Seonghwa nods. “How do you like it?”

“I—um.” Yeosang pauses, hesitant. “Can I be honest?”

Seonghwa’s eyes seem to light up at that. “Yes, be honest. Only be honest, Yeosang.”

Yeosang nods, swallowing nervously. His hands haven’t stopped trembling; in fact, they’re shaking even harder now.

“I like it...rough.”

Seonghwa tenses. 

“How rough?” he questions after a moment. His voice is pitched slightly lower than before; Yeosang can’t help noticing the change. 

There might be something there. The possibility lights a fire in his gut.

“That’s up to you. _ Don’t—“ _Yeosang cuts Seonghwa off before he can protest. “It’s how I like it, hyung.”

“Then we need a safe word,” Seonghwa necessitates immediately, not missing a beat. “Just in case.” 

He says it so naturally that it makes Yeosang suspect he isn’t new to this kind of thing. It’s oddly surprising and, furthermore...thrilling.

“I’ll just say ‘stop’. Easy as that.”

Seonghwa gives him a look that’s full of skepticism.

“I _ promise, _hyung. I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much or I don’t like it.”

“Okay, yeah. Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Yeosang urges. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t allow you to be rough with me if I didn’t.”

The last sentence causes Seonghwa’s jaw to tighten.

He reaches up and brushes Yeosang’s bangs off of his forehead, the gesture nothing besides gentle. Yeosang’s heart skips a beat in his chest.

Then he’s gripping the strands between his fingers and tugging, just hard enough for it to burn, and Yeosang gasps.

He barely has a chance to register what’s happening before Seonghwa swoops in and kisses him. He uses his grip on Yeosang’s hair to hold him still and sucks harshly on his bottom lip, drawing a startled, broken moan from the younger.

Yeosang’s already on his way to full hardness by the time their tongues meet. He’s completely lost in the dull ache in his scalp and the subtle taste of citrus on Seonghwa’s tongue that he doesn’t realize he’s shifted forward to press his clothed erection against Seonghwa’s thigh.

Seonghwa jerks Yeosang’s head back by his hair. Yeosang feels his eyes flutter shut at the feeling, nearly rolling back in his head. A thin strand of saliva stretches out between their mouths and he eyes it for a second, gaze slightly unfocused, before he leans forward and licks it up. 

Seonghwa watches him swallow it down with a heavy stare.

“Where do you want to be?” he mutters lowly into Yeosang’s ear after forcefully tugging the younger forward.

Yeosang exhales loudly through his nose, dick aching in his pants. “Bedroom.”

Moments later he’s being pushed onto his bed and landing ungracefully on his back. 

“Strip me, please,” he breathes, hips writhing like he’ll die if he’s not naked within the next few seconds.

Seonghwa regards him with a seemingly unconcerned expression. Yeosang’s cheeks flush deeper the longer he just _ looks _at him. Then he’s pulling each item of clothing off of Yeosang, including his underwear, until the younger is lying stark naked against the sheets.

He is absolutely...unrealistically beautiful.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa murmurs under his breath. He places his hands on Yeosang’s broad shoulders, the younger’s skin so pale and _ smooth—_before dragging them down over his biceps.

“Hyung,” Yeosang whispers, arching his back to show off the gorgeous curve of his waist. His cock is flushed and leaking onto his stomach. Seonghwa releases an affected breath and tugs his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor somewhere. “Pants too, please, I want to see you.”

Seonghwa suppresses a quiet groan. His slacks come off, as per request, along with his briefs. Yeosang’s breath hitches audibly in his throat. “Fuck, hyung.” 

He feels his hole twitch at the sight of Seonghwa’s hard cock. 

“I hate you,” he whimpers, partly overtaken with the urge to cry. It’s _perfect_. “I want you in my throat.”

Seonghwa forces his eyes closed. “Yeosang.”

“Make me gag, hyung. I want to choke on it,” he continues, breathless, opening his mouth like he’s waiting to be fed. 

Seonghwa sighs, worked up—before cupping the back of Yeosang’s head and rubbing the tip of his cock against his lips. Yeosang’s eyes flutter shut with a groan as precome smears over his chin. He refrains from wrapping his lips around Seonghwa’s dick and keeps his mouth open, waiting for the older to feed it to him inch-by-inch.

Seonghwa releases an aroused sigh once he’s fully seated, the tip of his cock pressed against the back of Yeosang’s throat. His other hand joins in cupping the back of his head before he draws his hips back, slow and purposeful so that Yeosang can revel in the drag of it against his tongue, and smoothly fucks back in.

Yeosang gags twice the whole time Seonghwa throat-fucks him. He doesn’t let Seonghwa stop until his face is covered in a mix of his own tears and spit, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Seonghwa pulls out of his mouth in time to avoid having to fight off an orgasm.

“You’re a mess,” he says, almost apologetic, before he reaches down and pushes two of his fingers into Yeosang’s mouth.

Yeosang gladly accepts them, even possessing the audacity to gaze up at Seonghwa with wet, red-rimmed eyes. Seonghwa presses the pads of his fingers down against his tongue to gather a pool of spit.

“Suck, but don’t swallow.”

Yeosang closes his lips around Seonghwa’s knuckles and obeys. He licks and sucks the digits until they’re warm and coated with saliva, then Seonghwa slowly pulls them out.

“What are y_—ohh,” _Yeosang keens, air slowly knocked out of his lungs as Seonghwa bends his knee back and gently strokes his rim. The stimulation causes him to knock his head back and press his eyes shut, thighs trembling hard.

“I- I have lube. Top drawer,” he manages to stammer out between moans. Seonghwa lets a smirk form on his lips for a fraction of a second before reaching over.

“Peaches and cream?” he reads off of the label after pulling the bottle out from the drawer. The teasing smile on his face makes Yeosang huff.

“Be quiet. It tastes good.”

“Yeah?” Seonghwa bites his lip. “I wouldn’t mind judging that for myself. Maybe next time we can...?”

“God.” Yeosang releases a thin, helpless breath. “I couldn’t possibly get more turned on.”

Seonghwa hums softly, the noise drowned out by the sound of the lube bottle being uncapped. “Give that a second, sweetheart.”

Yeosang’s able to suck in one shaky breath before Seonghwa presses two lubed fingers into him without warning. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Yeosang gasps. It takes everything in him not to clench around them. _ “Ugh—.” _

Seonghwa angles his fingers slightly upwards. He’s only in to the first knuckles, the fit bordering on being too tight.

“Pain?” he asks, searching Yeosang’s face for signs of discomfort. 

“It hurts_—so good,” _Yeosang grunts out. “Touch me, hyung. Touch my dick.”

Seonghwa adds more lube onto his fingers before pressing them back in, this time just past the second knuckles. He simultaneously wraps his other hand around Yeosang’s cock and gives it a slick tug, earning him a deep whine of pleasure.

“Don’t stop,” Yeosang begs as Seonghwa continues to fuck him with his fingers and stroke his dick. “Keep going and I’ll come.”

“Mhm.”

Seonghwa can sense the moment Yeosang’s orgasm starts to hit by the way his balls tighten and he clenches around him. It’s intense, and so painfully _ erotic _ that it has Seonghwa biting down on his lip hard enough to break skin.

“Seonghwa,” Yeosang cries as Seonghwa milks him through it, hand gently stroking his cock until he’s spent. Yeosang shudders through the aftershocks, hole swollen and slick and making it impossible for Seonghwa to look away.

“Good?”

Yeosang pants softly into his elbow. “Yes. How do you wanna g- nnh, get off, hyung?”

Seonghwa leans down, gently pulling Yeosang’s arm away from his face to kiss him. Yeosang melts into it, warm in his afterglow.

“Wanna suck me off?” Seonghwa mutters against his lips. 

Yeosang nods and carefully sits up on his knees. He reaches for the abandoned bottle of lube and pours some onto his palm before taking Seonghwa’s still-hard cock into his hand. He strokes him a couple times to slick him up, the length and girth somehow perfect in his grip.

“Mm,” he hums after wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a soft lick. He grips the base with one hand and slowly starts to take him deeper, relaxing his jaw and throat.

Seonghwa places a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder and slides the other into his hair, gripping gently as Yeosang bobs his head. 

_ “Ah fuck,” _ he resists shuddering when Yeosang swallows around the tip of his cock. Yeosang keeps himself rooted, breathing deeply through his nose as he continues to swallow around him. He only stops and pulls off when Seonghwa bites out that he’s going to come.

Yeosang opens his mouth and closes his eyes, pumping Seonghwa’s cock until he’s coming onto his face with a soft moan.

Afterwards, Seonghwa pants, lips tilted up into a satisfied smile. Yeosang blinks his eyes open and slyly grins back up at him, tongue poking out to lick a drop of cum off of his lips.

Seonghwa swoops down and kisses him before he can swallow it. Yeosang groans into the kiss that’s more tongues than lips, reaching up to card a hand through the older’s dark locks.

“Can we shower?”

“Together?” Seonghwa asks, his tone neutral. Yeosang peers up at him, relaxed.

“Yes?”

Seonghwa brushes a damp strand of hair out of Yeosang’s face before nodding. “Sure. C’mon.”

They somehow make it work in Yeosang’s average-sized bathtub. 

Seonghwa kindly offers to shampoo his hair, which Yeosang accepts, and gently begins to work his fingers against the younger’s scalp. Yeosang’s knees turn into liquid. It’s _so_ _good_.

“I bet all your partners love this,” he lets slip out, eyelashes fluttering at how nice it feels.

Seonghwa chuckles. “I’ve only done it once for someone.”

“Shame. The others are missing out,” Yeosang sighs. “This is the sexiest scalp massage I’ve received in my life.”

Seonghwa laughs. They’re close enough for Yeosang to feel it behind him, and he wants to...kiss him. Badly.

They take their time in the shower, just cleaning up. After they’re done, they get dried and dressed and pad out to the living room together.

“I’m going to be honest,” Yeosang starts, looking at Seonghwa with an open expression. “I liked that. A lot. I know that for sure now. But…”

Seonghwa waits for him to continue, looking slightly concerned.

“What does it mean? What now? Are you even still...straight? Like, does that change anything?”

Yeosang’s just...curious. Seriously.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m not straight. But that’s not—important. I liked what we did, and I don’t think that’ll change.”

“Is this,” Yeosang pauses to inhale a breath. “Is this the only time?”

Seonghwa blinks. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No, not if you want to do it again. I’d be open to having that kind of relationship.”

“So, friends with benefits,” Yeosang concludes.

“I suppose you could call it that,” Seonghwa laughs.

Yeosang huffs out a laugh himself. “Okay. That works.”

“Okay.”

“Do we—can we kiss right now? Or is that too intimate?”

“It’s fine, Yeosang. We can kiss.”

“Cool,” Yeosang smiles before stepping forward and pressing his lips against Seonghwa’s.

He pulls back after a moment to see Seonghwa’s confused expression, immediately matching it with his own. “What? Was that weird?”

“No, just,” Seonghwa shakes his head. “You call that a kiss?”

Yeosang scoffs out a laugh, disbelieving. “Oh my god. What kind of kiss were you expecting, hyung? Show me.”

Seonghwa tenderly cups Yeosang’s chin with his hand and leans down. He captures the younger’s lips in a soft kiss, but quickly deepens it with a turn of his head. His tongue brushes against Yeosang’s, tickle-soft, before he nips at his bottom lip and pulls away.

Yeosang blinks his eyes open. 

“Okay. I definitely approve of that.”

Seonghwa smiles and ruffles Yeosang’s hair before grabbing his blazer off of the chair.

“I’ll see you, Yeosang.”

“Yeah. Um, text me whenever, I guess.”

Seonghwa laughs, “Not if you text me first.”

“Ugh, god, _ leave.” _

Yeosang watches with a bubbling heart as Seonghwa disappears down the hallway. 

**From: yeosang bffl <3**

_ [6:02 pm] _wya :(

**From: youngie <3**

_ [6:02 pm] _omw homee

**From: yeosang bffl <3**

_ [6:03 pm] _ok hurry up imy

_ [6:03 pm] _also. ugh

**From: youngie <3**

_ [6:03 pm] _uh oh

_ [6:04 pm] _that sounds like some hot girl shit just went down

**From: yeosang bffl <3**

_ [6:04 pm] _i mean…

**From: youngie <3**

_ [6:04 pm] _be there in ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i am planning on continuing this so stay tuned <3

**Author's Note:**

> pls feel free to interact with me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lilsangie) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cafehwa) !! don’t be shy i love talking with u guys sm (｡･ω･｡)♡
> 
> kudos & comments are very appreciated as well >>


End file.
